Cumpleaños Inesperado
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Ushijima y Tsukishima tienen una relación, pero el menor sabe que algo anda mal al enterarse sobre el cumpleaños del mayor un día antes. Su relación ¿Siempre fue tan silenciosa?


Era un viernes por la noche, y a pesar de que mañana no había clases, Tsukishima Kei se encontraba terminando sus deberes. No es que le gustara, pero odiaba tener que hacer su tarea al último minuto. Además de que mañana no habría práctica en el club porque le darían mantenimiento al gimnasio, así que podía disfrutar de su fin de semana sin preocupaciones.

El sonido de su teléfono sonó y contestó mientras seguía enfocado en sus problemas matemáticos.

—Tsukki, soy yo, Yamaguchi.

—Sé quién eres.

—Ah, lo siento, Tsukki.

—¿Y bien? —Siguió resolviendo las operaciones.

—Sólo quería saber si ya tienes el regalo —Ese comentario hizo que dejara el resultado de una operación a medio terminar —Es que hoy encontré algo en una tienda que talvez…

—Espera, espera —Interrumpió mientras dejaba el lápiz a un lado —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Si me dijeras.

—Bueno… Pensé que estabas saliendo con el capitán de Shiratorizawa.

—¿Y tú punto es?

—Que mañana es su cumpleaños…

—….

—¿Tsukki? ¿Sigues ahí?

Al escuchar esa frase no puedo evitar que el teléfono se le cayera de las manos. ¿Mañana era su cumpleaños? No, no podía ser ¿O sí?

Tomó su celular del suelo y sin importarle que si amigo siguiera en la línea o no, comenzó a buscar en la red. Ushijima era un jugador reconocido y era fácil hallar información de él. Encontró una página sobre deportistas jóvenes y con grandes futuros en el deporte. Ushijima estaba ahí y ver su información no le dio buenas noticias. Yamaguchi tenía razón. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Ushijima y apenas se había enterado. Mientras seguía leyendo, se dio cuenta que había cosas de él que ni sabía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no tenía la culpa, ya que apenas llevaban poco tiempo de haber comenzado a salir. Pero…

 _—_ _Kei ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

 _—_ _Para que quieres saber._

 _—_ _Porque quiero celebrarlo cuando sea._

 _—_ _No es necesario._

 _—_ _Pero quiero hacerlo._

 _—_ _Ah. Mi cumpleaños es el veintisiete de septiembre._

 _—_ _Bien. Entonces planearé algo ese día._

Ushijima le preguntó por su cumpleaños, mas él nunca preguntó por el suyo. ¿Qué clase de novio hace eso? Saber el cumpleaños del otro era algo básico en una relación. Bueno, para empezar su relación era un tanto extraña. Ambos se gustaban pero no lo demostraban. Sus citas eran frecuentes pero casi no hablaban en ellas. Cuando platicaban, era sobre voleibol, la escuela o cualquier documental que hubieran visto, nunca hablaban sobre sus sentimientos o cosas sin sentido.

Molesto por su descubrimiento, decidió hablarle al capitán de Shiratorizawa. Estaba por marcar su número cuando su teléfono sonó. Ver el remitente lo incomodó por un momento.

—Buenas noches, Kei.

—Buenas noches, Ushijima-san —Suspiró e intentó pedirle una cita de la forma más normal posible —Mañana…

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo sé —Dios, que directo —Con respecto a eso…

—Tengamos una cita —Volvió a interrumpir.

—Claro, pero…

—Entonces estaré ansioso por mi regalo —Colgó.

Bien, de una u otra forma, la cita ya estaba. Ahora el problema era el regalo. ¡Demonios, el regalo! Se levantó de su asiento y bajó las escaleras mientras se ponía una prenda para cubrirse del frío.

—Kei —Habló su madre al verlo caminar a toda prisa —¿A dónde vas?

—No tardaré, debo buscar un regalo.

—¿Tan tarde? —Preguntó mientras observaba el reloj y Kei abría la puerta —Pues buena suerte con eso porque ya está todo cerrado.

—¿Qué? —Se detuvo en la entrada.

Su madre señaló el reloj y Kei soltó un chasquido al notar la hora. Ya era muy tarde y las tiendas estaban cerradas. Maldijo en voz baja para que su madre no lo regañara y se dirigió con pesadez a su habitación.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Tsukishima despertó sin mucha energía. Estuvo buscando durante la noche algún evento para el día siguiente. Una vez encontrado que hacer mañana, le envió un mensaje a Ushijima para indicarle la hora y el lugar. Aun con un plan de última hora, su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo conseguir un regalo. Cuando finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, su subconsciente no lo dejó en paz y sus sueños giraron en torno al presente que todavía no tenía.

Se dio un baño rápido y se dispuso a salir temprano. Abrió la puerta de su casa para poder dirigirse a comprar el regalo, después iría al lugar y la hora indicada. Lo citó cerca de una plaza y a una hora ni muy temprana ni muy tarde. Eso le daría tiempo para conseguir el regalo.

—Buenos días, Kei —Habló Ushijima, quien estaba frente a su casa.

—¿Ushijima-san? —Se sorprendió a verlo —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos una cita.

—Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que haces en mi casa, a esta hora. Se supone que nos veríamos en otro lado y a la hora acordada.

—Lo sé, pero no pude esperar y decidí ir por ti.

—No puede ser.

—¿Tenías pensado ir a otro lugar?

—Algo así.

—Te acompañaré.

—No, así está bien —Suspiró cansado —No es importante.

Pasaron a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante. El lugar era tranquilo y acogedor, pero en esos momentos Tsukishima se sentía incómodo. Ambos comían en silencio y hablaban sólo cuando era necesario. Su relación ¿Siempre fue tan silenciosa?

Después de un incómodo desayuno, fueron a su destino. Hacía una semana que había una expo del deporte. Seguía sin regalo y ese lugar era su única esperanza para encontrarlo.

Tsukishima agradecía cada vez que el silencio reinaba cuando caminaba con alguien. Pero ahora lo sentía una tortura. No es que ya no le gustara la ausencia del ruido, sino porque ese silencio le recordaba una y otra vez que sabía muy poco de la persona que caminaba a su lado.

Llegaron al evento y recorrieron varios estantes. Tsukishima buscaba con discreción lo que probablemente (¿Probablemente?) le gustaría a Ushijima, pero cada vez que estaba por comprar algo, él mayor se lo terminaba comprando.

En el recorrido se encontraron a algunos compañeros del mayor. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que ellos dos tenían una relación romántica, no lo parecía. Uno de sus compañeros con expresión alegre e infantil lo abrazaba con fuerza y eso lo incomodó. No porque lo abrazara, sino porque a simple vista se notaba su amistad. En cambio con él, debía aclarar que tenían una relación romántica para que se dieran cuanta.

La cita había terminado y Tsukishima apenas había conseguido algo pequeño e insignificante cuando Ushijima fue distraído por su equipo.

De nuevo caminaban por la calle y de nuevo el silencio reinaba el lugar. En varias ocasiones intentó iniciar una conversación, pero las palabras nunca podían salir de su garganta. No era un hablador nato e iniciar pláticas sin sentido era más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo hacían los demás para hablar cosas banales sin problema alguno? Dirigió la mirada al suelo y lo que vio no lo reconfortó. Sus sombras, caminaba una al lado de la otra a una distancia prudente y sin hacer contacto, como si de dos desconocidos se tratasen. Eso estaba mal y por mucho que le pesara, debía ser sincero con él.

—Espera, Ushijima-san —Detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sí —Suspiró —Yo, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Arruiné tu cumpleaños.

—No lo has arruinado.

—Claro que sí. Fue un desastre.

—Por qué piensas eso.

—Porque no platicamos mucho y no hubo algo especial. Sólo se trató de una cita normal. Yo… —Bajó la mirada avergonzado —Ni sabía de tu cumpleaños hasta ayer en la noche.

—Ya veo.

—Y no fue porque lo haya descubierto, sino porque Yamagushi me lo dijo —De las bolsas que traía en mano de la expo sacó una pequeña bolsita negra de plástico y se lo entregó —Ni siquiera pude comprarte un regalo decente.

—¿Por eso ibas a salir en la mañana? —Tsukishima asintió mientras recibía la bolsita de su parte —Entiendo —De la bolsa sacó un pequeño llavero con la forma de un balón de voleibol. Sonrió ante el presente —Gracias pero no era necesario.

—Lo sé. Es algo pequeño y tonto.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que no era necesario porque ya me diste un regalo —Tsukishima levantó la vista sorprendido —Porque tenerte a mi lado es suficiente regalo para mí —Sonrió con discreción —Pero ahora estoy más feliz por haber recibido dos regalos tuyos.

—Pero…

—Escucha. Eres sarcástico, serio y reservado. Cualidades que me gustan de ti. Yo también no hablo mucho, y a pesar de que nuestras citas sean silenciosas, me gusta. Me gusta porque es un silencio que comparto contigo y con nadie más.

—Entiendo.

—Una vez aclaro todo, es mejor que te lleve a casa.

—Espera —Lo detuvo —Hay otro regalo que quiero darte —Se acercó al mayor y por primera vez desde que comenzaron su relación, unió sus labios con el mayor. Un beso corto y superficial, pero lleno de afecto y significativo para ambos —Feliz cumpleaños —Habló una vez que se separaron.

Ushijima no lo había esperado pero sintió regocijo en su pecho y más al distinguir las mejillas ruborizadas del menor.

—No es suficiente —Habló con tono serio pero alegre.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero otro regalo como castigo.

—Bien —Accedió si oponerse debido a la culpa —Qué otra cosa quieres.

—Esto —Sujetó la mano de Kei y entrelazó sus dedos —Quiero caminar de ésta forma con mi novio.

—Bien —Habló avergonzado por el contacto y por como lo llamó.

—Tu piel es suave —Acarició su mano.

—¡No hagas eso! —Lo regañó.

—Pero me gusta.

—¡A mí no!

—Sin duda eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.

—En primera te suplico que no me trates como un objeto y en segunda, no creo que haya sido el mejor.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Pues qué clase de regalos has recibido?

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales pero que a cada frase que decían, la brecha entre ellos se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Y por primera vez desde que iniciaron su relación, ambos caminaron con sus manos unidas, como la pareja que eran.


End file.
